


В кабинете (цикл "Касаясь")

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: У Тесея и Литы насыщенная сексуальная жизнь.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	В кабинете (цикл "Касаясь")

— Почему тебе так нравится делать это в моём кабинете?

Когда Тесей задал этот вопрос, Лита уже сидела на его коленях с задранной юбкой, жилистые пальцы сжимали её ягодицы, а жар внизу живота начинал постепенно сводить с ума.

За крепкой дубовой дверью едва слышался шум Аврората — привычный, как утренняя песня мохноногого сыча, жившего близ их дома. Тесей был нарасхват, так что в любой момент мог раздаться уверенный стук. Или нервный. Зависело от посетителя. Трэверс вообще мог не утруждать себя, если очень спешил.

Конечно, Лита заперла дверь, прежде чем подойти и требовательно поцеловать Тесея, расстёгивая его пиджак, но…

Тесей, в целом, никогда не препятствовал инициативе Литы да и не был любителем поболтать в постели, но иногда на него накатывало. Наверняка профессиональная деформация.

— Мне так нравится, — пожала плечами Лита, подаваясь вперёд, прильнув грудью к груди. Пальцы на ягодицах чуть расслабились, погладили, перебрались ближе к подвязкам чулок. — И ещё здесь нет твоей кошки. 

— Чем тебе не угодила моя кошка? — смеясь, уточнил Тесей, утыкаясь носом Лите в шею. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй. Тесей обожал запах её духов.

— Она смотрит.

Тесей отодвинулся, разглядывая её смущённое лицо. Глаза и подрагивающие уголки губ выдавали попытку не засмеяться в голос.

— Ну да, ну да, — фыркнул он. — От Трэверса-то больше понимания дождёшься.

Не дав Лите ничего сказать, он прижался к её губам, целуя неторопливо и осторожно. Когда дело касалось Литы, он всё делал осторожно, медленно, будто работал со сложными чарами. И глядел заворожённо, как на что-то удивительное и прекрасное.

От взгляда Тесея Лите всегда становилось теплее и радостнее. Но иногда она вздрагивала от его прикосновений, от звуков его хрипловатого голоса, спрашивающего, как ей нравится, и ей хотелось отпрянуть, убежать, как дементору от Патронуса.

— Как ты хочешь?

Тёплые шершавые ладони гладили бёдра. Кончики пальцев проходились по чувствительной коже у края чулок, и Лита сбивчиво дышала, даже не пытаясь притвориться безразличной к этим сдержанным прикосновениям. 

— Давай немного отодвинемся, — попросила она, чтобы пересесть на стол и шире развести ноги. 

Глаза Тесея — блестящие, потемневшие от желания — приковывали Литу к себе. Она моргнула и откинулась на столешницу, с которой куда-то разом делись все бумаги и безделицы.

Тесей всё так же не спешил. Окончательно задрал юбку, оголяя живот, гладил внутреннюю сторону бёдер, иногда поддевая края чулок. Снимать их не станет — сам признавался, что обожает вид её ног, затянутых в тёмный шёлк.

Губы коснулись живота, ущипнули чувствительную кожу.

— Тес-сей… — просяще выдохнула Лита, протягивая руку и зарываясь пальцами в жёсткие волосы.

Тесей усмехнулся ей в пупок и переместился ниже.

От первого широкого движения языком Лита вздрогнула и рефлекторно сжала пальцы в кулак, пытаясь сдержать стон. Хотя Тесей не забыл наложить на кабинет заглушающие чары. Это ведь Тесей.

И он хорошо знал, как ей нравится: чтобы сначала язык касался едва-едва, почти без нажима, лишь обещая и раззадоривая; чтобы потом обвели по кругу, опалили дыханием, пока Лита не вздрогнет мелко и не разрешит действовать с большим напором.

Она сжала рукой грудь, чтобы не вцепиться пальцами Тесею в волосы, когда он обвёл языком вход, с нажимом, будто пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Удовольствие разливалось по телу, подчиняя себе, и кончики пальцев поджимались, а бёдра сами вскидывались навстречу.

Лита помнила, что где-то рядом лежала палочка. Свободной рукой зашарила по столу, пока пальцы не коснулись полированного дерева. Рукоять ощущалась неправильно-гладкой, но у Литы не хватило концентрации подумать об этом, зато хватило, чтобы прошептать заклинание.

Тесей звучно охнул и оторвался от неё.

— Ну ты и… коварная, — сбивчиво проворчал он без тени неудовольствия. Магия расстегнула пуговицы его брюк, высвободила член из белья. Лита хорошо владела этими чарами. И хотела, чтобы Тесею тоже было приятно.

Палочка выскользнула из пальцев. Принадлежащая Тесею, она подчинилась Лите не в первый раз. Иногда в пылу страсти в разворошенной постели найти нужную оказывалось той ещё задачей, к тому же сбивающей настрой. И они без меры обрадовались, поняв, что их палочки готовы уступить чужим рукам.

— Сильнее… Тесей, сильнее!

Крепкие ладони удержали её бёдра, чтобы она не свела их, совсем потерявшись в ощущениях. Дыхание перехватило, голова ощущалась тяжёлой, а сердце колотилось о рёбра. 

Лита зажмурилась, силясь поскорее восстановить дыхание, и, когда сознание чуть прояснилось, села. Тесей смотрел на неё, облизывая губы и тихо вздыхая. Ласкающие его чары не рассеялись.

Рывком Лита скользнула к нему на колени, толкнула назад на спинку кресла и впилась в губы. Она проводила языком, проникала глубоко в рот, касаясь нёба, смакуя свой вкус. Тесей поддавался её ласке. Только пальцы на талии сжались крепче, когда рука Литы оказалась у него в паху. Она провела по всей длине, щепотью огладила чувствительную головку. Хватило всего пары движений, чтобы Тесей, загнанно дыша, излился ей в ладонь.

Устроившись поудобнее, Лита опустила голову Тесею на плечо. Холодный, металлический запах его одеколона смешался с ароматом мускуса. Лите нравилось это сочетание, и она коротко поцеловала Тесея в шею под ухом. Закрыла глаза.

В дверь всё ещё никто не ломился, а значит, они могли без спешки прийти в себя. И даже выпить по чашке чая.


End file.
